Empty
by CaliKitty13
Summary: <html><head></head>DALTONVERSE Rane Ranebows   Reed is completely depressed and drained. Can Shane help?</html>


**Short little Rane fluff piece so I can concentrate on my studys knowing Reed is Ok. It's 5 in the morning and I'm running on really bad coffee and pure determination to get this chapter done so I can finish studying to take my test. This fic will probably not be very good but I can not concentrate with my Reed all upset so here this is.**

Nothing, that's all he had left in him. He felt empty and drained as he sat in front of his canvas. He hadn't slept in days pouring coffee and energy drinks into himself as he poured himself carelessly into his artwork. He could put up a show and fool most people when they came by this room to check on him, make sure he was Ok. But it was moments like this, when everybody else was asleep and he was alone that he broke down. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes again like every night, the last time he's seen him playing in his head like a tragic movie. He should have known everything was too good to be true, and he was so close. So close to being able to say everything that he's been thinking, everything he felt. Just as he'd come to terms with it all…

"Reed?" A voice called pulling him away from that thought pattern. The voice… it couldn't be though. He's left with a crap excuse about explaining later, there was no way he could be here now. "Reed?" But there it was again. Shane's voice clearly coming closer. "Reed?" He called yet again, and the small boy could see his figure through the window in the door now. His body began to shake and the tears he's been holding back fell silently down his face. "Reed?" The door opened this time and sure enough Shan Anderson was standing in the door way.

"Hi." Was all he said this time. Reed turned away from him in attempt to hide his tears. The tall boy stepped into the room slowly shutting the door behind him before walking up to the shaking boy sitting by the wall. "Your crying." He stated the obvious grabbing Reed's hand.

"What… what are you doing here." Reed choked out barely able to form the words.

"I came to see you. I went to your room… but Kurt said you'd been spending all your time in here." Shane dropped his hand and stood to look around. "I'm always so amazed by your paintings." He said after a while. He glanced down at him when he received no response. "What's wrong?" He knelt to the floor in front of him and once again took his hand.

"Why are you here?" Reed repeated his previous question?"I told you I'd come back to talk to you."

"Then talk. Let me down now instead of dragging it out." Reed said finding his voice and becoming suddenly more confident.

"Let you down? What are you talking about."

They sat in silence for a moment before finally opening his mouth. "I'm glad you found him. I really am… and I hope you can be happy together. But please just get it out so we can both move on with out lives." He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes again and did everything he could to hold them back but they fell regardless. He stood up and crossed the room, still shaking he wrapped his arms around himself and faced a corner choking on silent sobs.

"Reed." Shane walked over to were he stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't understand… I don't want Micah… That relationship ended the moment he left without a trace and broke my heart. It's hard for me to even forgive him and make an attempt at being his friend. It took forever for me to heal after what he did."

"What would that even be." Reed asked turning around his voice small and careful.

Shane closed his eyes and told Reed everything. It came out fast and rushed and he had to listen closely but he caught enough to understand. "Like I said, it took me forever to heal. But I did and then somebody else completely took over my mind and then my heart." Reed looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "That would be you Reed. Your always on my mind" He paused and grabbed Reed's hand "whatever chance I have however small it may be… I can't run away from that."

"After the fair, that night. I was going to tell you…" Reed began and trailed off.

"Tell me what."

Reed took a deep breath. "That… I really like you and I'm still not quite sure how I feel but I know I don't like not being around you and you make me feel happy and safe and I really really like you and I know I said that already but I do and you have a chance and big one and…" He cut off again closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "And I'm ready to give you that chance. Now." He opened his eyes and looked up to see how Shane would react. Shane just stood there wide eyed trying to comprehend the words that had just rushed out of the other boys mouth at triple the normal speed. "Shane…" Reed questioned his voice small and weak once again.

This brought him back to reality and a huge smile spread across the taller boys face. He took a careful step forward and grabbed Reed's other hand. "Are you sure?" He asked staring at him as though this was too good to be true. Reed also took a step forward nervously. "Absolutely." He managed to squeak out. Shane let go of Reed's hands and placed one it on his shoulder pulling him forward slowly before placing the other on his cheek. He looked down into his wide eyes testing to make sure it was ok before lowering his lips onto Reed's. It was a simple, sweet, short kiss that lasted a few seconds but said everything that needed to be said. As Shane pulled away Reed clung onto him for dear life feeling as though the ground would fall from beneath him. Shane wrapped his arms around him and Reed buried his face in his chest a smile forming. He finally felt Ok again, like everything would actually be alright.

**Well, I think this actually turned out better than I thought it would. I'm now trying to decide weather to leave it a oneshot or not. Oh well, spelling and grammar mistakes and all Reed's happy now so I am too. Now I can focus on that homework. As always reviews make my life and I shall give you free e-cookies :))))**


End file.
